Ash's true love
by AnotherPKFan
Summary: May has been feeling something for Ash ever since they met, and tonight, she finally convinced him to watch the stars with her. But when someone starts hanging with them, and as Ash starts to get close to the newcomer, May has to decide for herself whether Ash is truly happy with her, or the new girl. SomethingShipping.
1. Chapter 1: First Date

**Hello, everyone!**

**I wanted to write a shipping fanfic, since I have not tried to do so before, and I would like to see how well I can do this!**

**Decided to pair Ash and May up simply because May has a Glaceon. Also, review on what character you want to pop up next chapter! Or do an OC, or something...**

**That said, please enjoy my first attempt at shipping!**

* * *

''The stars seem brighter tonight, don't you think?'' Ash whispered to me. We were sitting together, alone, watching the stars and comets shoot past the earth.

I cuddled closer to him, feeling his warm arms pressed against my chest. He always made me feel something inside, like an electric shock, ever since I met him. And I've been keeping that feeling locked away until I just couldn't bear it anymore, and finally asked Ash out to watch the night sky.

''I told you it was a good idea to stay up late at night,'' I said softly, trying to ignore the loud beating of my heart. Ash had sneaked out, away from his Pokemon, just to see me. And I thought that it was really sweet that he did so, it would be pretty awkward if his Pokemon came along with us.

He sighed, and laid an arm around my shoulders, and I relished the feeling. ''You know May, I've been feeling this...funny feeling lately.''

I traced a finger around his neck. ''You feel more of a loser than you already are?''

''Ha Ha. But seriously,'' He sat up straighter. ''I don't know why, but every time I see you, my heart starts beating like crazy.''

Mine was about to do so too. Was he...admitting his feelings? ''And?'' I forced myself to sound casual.

''And...I get this really funny feeling when you're gone. Like...I'm always worried about you. It's like I was your father or something!'' Ash chuckled.

He really doesn't know what love is, does he?

''Ash...Do you think I'm pretty?'' I asked quietly, my lips curling into a smile as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

''W-Well...Yeah.'' He admitted, twirling his fingers together. ''You look so cute with that ribbon, and you're always so kind and caring.''

My heart was going to jump out of my throat any moment. ''That's the best thing anyone has ever said to me, Ash. I mean it.''

''Uh...umm...'' Ash stuttered. He looked like he wanted to say something so badly, but he just couldn't, maybe because he was too nervous?

''Look!'' Ash pointed at a passing comet. ''A shooting star! Make a wish, May!''

''It's already been granted,'' I said to myself.

''What was that?''

''Nothing!'' I said quickly. I curled up in his arms, and watched the rest of the shooting stars pass the earth, always never seeming to come close to it. Are the shooting stars and the earth just like me and Ash?

We watched silently as the last of the comets sailed through the sky, and I felt that tonight was the best night of my life. I hope Ash feels it too...

And I hope he feels the same about me too.

* * *

**Short? Yep. This is just the prologue, so sorry it was really short!**

**I'll write longer after I decide who's going to be May's rival/s!**

**Peace, and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: She's better

**Author's note: If there is a horizontal line, it means there's a change in POV.**

* * *

I wake up, feeling the first breeze waft through my face. It was so peaceful, with me in Ash's arms, and the chirping of bird Pokemon all around us. I smiled and cuddled a little closer to Ash. He was snoring quietly, and when I flicked a leaf off his cheek, he mumbled and swiped my hand away. ''One minute, mom...just one.'' And he went back to snoring.

He looked really cute with his mouth wide open, and that small trickle of drool running down his neck. It was one of the things that made Ash so special. I took a tissue and slowly started wiping the saliva from his shirt, and I reached into his chest to wipe the skin clean.

And that's where he woke up.

''AHH!'' He yelled, jumping up and covering his chest in an awkward pose. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!''

''You were drooling in your sleep!'' I said, and Ash frantically checked his shirt for confirmation. ''I wanted to help you clean it!''

He blushed, probably because he was embarrassed, and sat down again. ''Sorry for...overreacting, and stuff.''

I giggled a little. ''You drool in your sleep.''

He groaned, and slapped his face. ''Please don't tell anyone.''

''How could I?'' I swept a hand across the deserted clearing. ''There's no one here.''

He glared at me. ''You know what I mean!''

''Huh?'' I scrunched my face into an innocent pout. ''You mean tell the others?''

He laughed, and that made my heart race. ''You look really cute when you made that face.''

''You're cuter when you drool,'' I smirked, and Ash groaned again.

''Guys!'' We both turned to the sound, and I saw Brock and Misty running towards us.

''Hey Misty!'' I made a pinkie, and she took it. ''So what's up?''

''Nothing much.'' She shrugged. ''Me and Brock were on our way to the Destiny League, when we came across a campfire. I knew it was you two when I saw it.''

''How'd you know that?'' Ash asked.

She shrugged again. ''Oh, cause we saw a perfectly set up tent, and a makeshift one. And I know for a fact that May is the tidy type. While Ash is the completely irresponsible trainer that still hasn't paid me my bike back.''

''Hey!'' Ash protested. Then, ''Wait, I never paid you your bike back?''

''No, no really?'' She folded her arms, and Ash laughed nervously.

''This food sucks!'' Brock complained, holding up a pan of soup. He turned it over, and the soup still clung to the pan like super glue. ''Look at this! How do you survive this, May?''

''It's not that bad!'' Ash and I said at the same time, and we both blushed.

''Woah.'' Brock shook his head in amazement. ''That is the first time I've ever heard you say that Ash's food is not that bad. I mean, seriously!'' He shook the pan for added effect.

''Well, I'm not vomiting or anything, so It's good enough for me,'' I shrugged, and Misty gaped at me.

''Girl conference.'' She said, and dragged me off to somewhere else, leaving Ash and Brock scratching their heads.

. . .

''Hey! What gives!'' I yelled, wrenching my hand free from her grip. ''You wanted to suffocate my hand?''

''May.'' She suddenly turned to me, all serious. ''You. Liked. Ash's. FOOD!''

''And?'' I looked at her blankly, and she face palmed.

''And, you liked it! I mean come on, even a Muk wouldn't eat that garbage!'' She said.

''It's not garbage!'' I protested. ''Take that back!''

She stared at me, confused, then a smile slowly spread across her lips. ''You like him, don't you?''

''W-What?'' I stepped back. ''Yes? I mean no!''

''You like him.'' Her smile spread to a giant grin, like she was trying hard not to laugh. ''You so like him.''

''No!'' I quickly turned away from her so she couldn't see my reddening cheeks. ''He's not my type.''

Misty snorted, and placed a hand on my shoulder. ''Tell me honestly. Girl trust.''

''Mother nature calls, Misty! I gotta go!'' I yelled, and ran into the forest. ''I'll be back for dinner!''

''Ash is really lucky to have you!''

''SHADDAP!''

* * *

''I can use this as bait for fishes, you know.'' Brock smirked. ''They nibble on it, and die immediately.''

''May likes it!'' I objected lamely. ''Well, I think she does.''

''She, likes _this_?'' He rummaged through my bag, and pulled out a packet of dried mushrooms in some kind of powder. ''Ready made mushroom stew. It's dehydrated, Ash.''

''Huh?''

''All the water's been sucked out of it. This 'food' is for astronauts, Ash!'' He yelled.

''Wha-?!'' I staggered back. ''Oh no! Is May gonna be all right?''

''Wait...did you ask if May was going to be all right?'' He pointed the packet at me. ''Is there something going on with you two?''

''Nothing!'' My cheeks reddened. ''Nothing is going on between us!''

''Keep talking,'' He smiled, and I wanted to strangle him.

''Shut up and cook some real food.''

''You want me to make a cake too? I can make it heart shaped, even!'' He smiled evilly. ''Or a two for one ice cream, with two scoops of everything! And one spoon, cause that's necessary to-''

''Don't finish that statement.'' I sat down, then I heard a voice saying ''Hey!''

I looked and saw Dawn running towards us. ''Wow, you're here too?!'' I said. ''This is a blast!''

''I agree.'' Brock said, then leaned forward to me. ''But how are you gonna spoon them all?''

I shoved his head away, and Dawn sat down next to me. ''Hey Ash, I just came back from my studies! And summer's coming, so I came here early! I wanted to join you guys, and I knew exactly where to look.''

''How'd you know that?'' I asked.

''Simple really. It's typical of Ash Ketchum to have a poorly built tent directly next to a perfectly set up one. I knew you'd always embarrass yourself like that.'' She said smugly.

''Hey!'' I protested.

''What?'' She shrugged. ''It's true!''

''Ash!'' Misty called, dragging May behind her. ''May wants to tell you something!''

''I do not!'' May turned to me, saw one look at Dawn, and squealed.

* * *

I don't believe this. Dawn is here?! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!

''May?'' Ash asked worriedly. ''Is everything all right?'' He reached out to touch my forehead.

THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

''Food's done!'' Brock announced, as the steaming smell of real food wafted into my nose. ''Eat up!''

''Is that real food?'' I asked in amazement, before I realized I was embarrassing Ash.

''No, it's okay.'' He said. ''I know I suck.''

Brock distributed bowls to each of us, then handed us spoons. ''Ash, sorry, but I have one spoon left. You're gonna have to share with Dawn.''

Ash blushed, and took the last spoon. ''Are you fine with it, Dawn?''

''Sure.'' She shrugged, and Ash slowly fed her soup, then used the same spoon to feed himself.

''That was totally an indirect kiss.'' Brock snickered, and Ash blushed even more. ''Shut up Brock!''

''Come on.'' Misty got up and dragged Brock to the river by his ear. ''You've had enough gate crashing for one day.''

''It's not like that, I'm sorry!'' Ash protested, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking of how I lost to Dawn at the Wallace cup. I was still a little ashamed that I lost.

''May, you don't have to always think you're pathetic.'' Dawn said slyly. ''I know you lost to me and all, but you gotta learn to accept that I'm better!''

My hands were trembling, and I quickly put down my bowl before I spilled it. ''I lost to you only a little!''

''What excellent English, too!'' Dawn commented, and I blushed. ''Do you pass that on to your Pokemon? That rhymed, by the way.''

''Dawn...'' Ash nudged her gently. ''May, it's no big deal that you lost! Just take it as a minor setback!''

''Yeah, May! Listen to Ash!'' Dawn said. ''You're always going to be in my shadow, May. You and that pathetic Glace-''

''I've heard enough!'' I stood up, eyes brimming with tears. ''I challenge you to a battle! If I win, you stop calling my Pokemon and I pathetic!''

''May, she's only kidding!'' Ash tried to pull me down, but I shook his hand away.

''Fine.'' Dawn yawned, and got back on her feet slowly. ''But if I win, I get to stay in your group!''

''It's not worth it,'' Ash whispered to me, and I glared at him.

''So you think I'm gonna lose too, huh?!'' I yelled, and he shrank back., shaking his head comically.

''Let's do this.'' I turned to her, fists clenching.

. . .

''May versus Dawn!'' Ash announced uneasily. ''Er, each trainer can only use one Pokemon! If their Pokemon can't fight, then they lose!''

I nodded grimly, and threw out my Glaceon.

''Really?'' Dawn stood there, arms folded. ''The same Pokemon that lost to me?''

''I'm going to prove that you won with luck only!'' I yelled. ''That win was a fluke!''

''Fine,'' She shrugged, and threw out her Piplup. Same battle, same competitor, different arena.

''Begin!'' Ash said, and quickly ran to the edge of the clearing, like he was expecting some kind of giant explosion.

''Whirlpool!'' Dawn commanded, and Piplup immediately jumped in the air, spouting a giant funnel of water.

''I know your tactics!'' I yelled. ''Ice Beam!''

Glaceon opened its mouth, and a thin beam of ice shot out and froze the whirlpool in a spiral shape. Which was exactly what I wanted.

''Ice Shard, now!''

The whirlpool exploded into a million pieces, water and ice flying everywhere. Dawn's Piplup fell onto the ground with a thump, and it struggled to get up.

''Excellent strategy, to freeze my whirlpool into a spiral and using ice shards to shatter the whirlpool.'' Dawn clapped her hands. ''What excellent accuracy!''

I ignored her, and focused on the battle. ''Okay Glaceon, let's do what we've been training for! Dive Bomb!'' Glaceon arched its legs and jumped to the clouds.

''Where'd it go!'' Dawn said. Piplup was also looking around frantically.

''Now!'' I yelled, and a giant comet of ice plummeted towards the penguin Pokemon, colliding and blasting a cold wave of air. The ground was frozen in a giant radius around the comet, and a thin veil of dust and mist surrounded the place.

''Glaceon!'' My Glaceon said happily, jumping out from the wreckage. I whooped and hugged it. ''You did it, Glaceon!''

''Not so fast!'' Dawn announced, and Piplup walked out of the frozen ground, glowing white.

''It's using Bide!'' Ash warned, and before I got to say anything, Piplup released a beam of white energy at Glaceon, and it shot my ice Pokemon back a few meters. It crashed to the side of a tree, and when the dust cleared, I saw my Glaceon was fainted.

''I win.'' Dawn smirked. ''Well, looks like I get to stay with you guys after all!''

''It wasn't fair! May wasn't ready!'' Ash protested, but Dawn shushed him.

''Glaceon...'' I hugged the unconscious Pokemon tightly. ''You did your best. And that's all I ever ask of you.''

When I took out Glaceon's Pokeball and returned it, Dawn walked up to me triumphantly.

''Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get better! Eventually.'' She patted my shoulder. ''But anyway, thanks for letting me stick along with you guys! Especially you, Psyduck face.'' She returned Piplup, smiling, and went off to the river, probably to gloat to Misty and Brock.

''May?'' Ash asked, hugging me. ''It's okay! Don't cry!''

I realized I was sobbing, and hurriedly wiped away the tears. ''Ash, do you think I have a Psyduck face?''

''Um...'' He said nervously. ''Look! Misty and Brock are coming back!''

''Hey Ash!'' Misty said. Then, ''Why is May crying? What did you do, Ash!''

''But!''

''It's not his fault.'' I said quietly. ''I was too weak.''

''What's going on?'' Misty laid a hand on my shoulder. ''You're not weak!''

''I need something to eat.'' I looked at Brock. ''Please?''

''Sure.'' He extended a hand, and I took it. ''Follow me.''

* * *

When May and Brock were gone, Misty turned to me, fuming. ''Ash Ketchum, if you did anything to break her heart-''

''It wasn't me.'' I sighed, and recounted the whole story to her.

''So she lost to Dawn...again?'' She crouched down, swiping away at the ants under her.

''Yeah.'' I nodded, just as she sat down. ''She's pretty distressed about it.''

''Ash, you great big idiot.'' She sighed. ''You're supposed to comfort her right now! Go!''

''Huh? Oh right!'' I stood up. ''One more thing...how do you respond if someone asks if they have...I dunno, a Muk face?''

''I would say that if they were a Muk, I would see the Muk and think that it is a very beautiful Muk, and I would be alarmed and think there is something very wrong with me that I am finding a Muk so very lovely and attracting.'' She giggled.

I gaped at her. ''Really?''

''No.'' She stopped giggling. ''I'm just kidding.''

''We're back!'' Brock called, and I saw him coming back to us, with May holding a giant cookie. Wow, that looks really cute on her.

''Brock made me this really big cookie, and it tasted great!'' May said happily, biting into the cookie. ''Wanna have some?'' She tore off a piece and gave it to me.

''Thanks!'' I took it and swallowed it whole.

''Indirect kiss,'' Brock whispered to me, and I slapped him across the face.

''Ash...do you think I have a Psyduck face?'' She asked, after swallowing.

I was trying to find some kind of response, when Misty's words of advice ticked to me. I ignored her furious shaking, and turned to May.

''May, if you were a Psyduck, I would see the Psyduck and be thinking that it is a very beautiful Psyduck, and I would be nervous and thinking that there is something wrong with me that I find a Psyduck so very lovely and attractive.'' I said.

She stared at me blankly. ''Are...you okay?''

Misty face palmed, and I wanted to reset the time to way before I met her, and kill her. Well at least May's not thinking about that Psyduck face comment...

''His head's broken from looking at you too long.'' Brock said, and May blushed.

''Come on. Again.'' Misty sighed, pulling Brock away from us. ''I'll try to find Dawn.''

At the mention of her name, May sniffed a little.

''Don't cry! I'm here!'' I cooed her, and she hugged her cookie tighter.

''Ash, could you...eat the cookie with me?'' She asked, and I nodded.

One minute later, the cookie was half eaten, and May was rubbing her belly contentedly.

''That was amazing!'' She said. ''I've never eaten anything like it!''

''You should see Dawn's cooking.'' I said, then I mentally slapped myself.

She stopped smiling, and stared at the ground dejectedly. ''I'm never going to be as good as her.''

''It's not about who's better.'' I said, hugging her. ''It's about who's more important to me.''

''Ash, Dawn is a hundred times better than me.'' She sobbed. ''I'll never be as good as her, so just go to her! She's better than me in everything!''

I shushed her, and flicked off the tears streaming down her cheek. ''I'll always stay true to you.''

That only made her cry even more, and I let her cry into my chest.

''I HEAR CRYING! IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER, ASH-''

''BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!''

May yelped and whimpered. ''It's so loud! I want my mommy!''

''SHE'S WHIMPERING?! WHEN I GET THERE, ASH KETCHUM, I SWEAR TO GOD I'll-''

''Go and die a horrible death, Misty.'' I sighed, and hugged her tightly. ''You can stop crying now.''

She sniffed a little, and stopped. ''I'll never be as good as her...'' She mumbled, before falling asleep in my arms.

''...You don't have to be.''

* * *

**There. I wrote a lot longer, thank you Itssupereffective, dangfang42 and Advancedlover for reviewing, and everyone who has followed or favorited. Sorry the battle scene was short or undetailed, I didn't want to go too much into battling. And I didn't want to scream at myself for making Glaceon lose...again.**


End file.
